ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Requiem of Sin
Treasure Grouping My static just got 5 items from doing this today. The items (in the order they appeared in the treasure pool top to bottom) were: Dragon Bone > Viridian Urushi > Dragon Bone > Z's Trident > Lacquer Tree Log. --Jawat 22:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Eltoro Leather > Eltoro Leather > Phoenix Feather > Phil. Stone today. --Jawat 18:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC). Kejusu Satin, Dragon Bone, Granitex2, Phoenix Feather, Malboro Fiber. User:Rslogic 12/1/19 Removed Verification Tag from Divine Log, it does drop from Requiem of Sin. Screenshot: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v200/finalwolf-x/FFXI%20PICS/requiemofsin-divinelog.jpg - Finalwolf Key Item?? the Key Item Letter from Shikaree Y the Key Item Letter from Shikaree X the Key Item Letter from Shikaree Z I have been asking arround and I found that all 3 of these key items are sometimes given in this quest ... do you know if there is a reason it isnt always the same could it possibly have somekthing to do with wich ring you chose or your nation or something of that sort anyhow just curious ramblings.. hope to figure it out.. thanks for those who imput Solo 99 BST/DNC. 117 Axe/Head/Legs/Feet, 109 Body/Hands. Scissorleg Xerin. Send in pet first to get all threat, killed Wyvern first. Didn't really matter. Once Pet got to 1000 TP, Tegmina Buffet did 11k+ dmg to everything left. Possible to do with four members We ( THF/NIN NIN/WAR DRK/SAM RDM/BLM ) were able to successfully complete this fight wiping once. All melee used Opo necklaces to sleep TP up to 100% at the start of the fight. RDM ES+Sleepga (bind X's rabbit) and melee use Shark Bite > Cross Reaper > Blade: Ku to create a Darkness Skillchain on Shikaree X. After X dies, we all use Icarus Wing and do the same to Z's Wyvern. Then melee attack Z until we all have TP and Skillchain Z. After Z is dead, we attempt to kill Y, but all wipe in the process. We reraise and wait for weakness to fall. Sleep TP to 100% again and kill Y (Y seems to have high physical defense). After Y is dead, we kill X's rabbit. Win. I'm sorry for the crappy sentence structure and grammar, but my brain didn't feel like writing proper English today. I may come back and edit this later. Manaburn works 3x BLM, and two people with /BLM for ES-sleepga (we use RDM/BLM and WHM/BLM). One of the two sleepers ES Sleepga's at the start (aim at the middle Mithra) then kites the pet away. The bunny doesn't hit hard; a whm has no problem holding it but +running speed / good enfeeb rates of the RDM are better. Soon as the bunny is out of range the BLM timed -ga III, and the second sleeper ES Sleep quickly (start casting sleepga about 1-2 seconds before -ga III's land). If you do it correctly, Z won't summoner her Wyvern before she is sleeping again. If she gets it out, it needs to be kited away. BLM timed -ga III again and Mithra will be dead. Fire off a couple spells at the pets and they die quickly. 0/15+ on X's Knife, 1/15+ on Y's Scythe, 0/15+ on Z's Trident. Most wins yield no drops - Thanks SE lol. --Bekisa 06:04, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Drop Rates? Anyone have any information on the drop rates of the weapons and the money drops? Trenapha 04:16, 9 February 2008 (UTC) PLD BLM BLM Strategy ::1) BLM 1 - Elemental Seal Sleepga 2 ::2) PLD - Provoke X's Rabbit ::3) PLD - Cure BLM 1 (to get on the hate list for all mobs) ::4) BLM 2 - Burn X's Rabbit ::5) BLM 1 & BLM 2 - Blizzaga 3 (Thundaga if thunder day) ::6) BLM 2 - Elemental Seal Sleepga 2 ::7) PLD - Provoke Z's Wyvern ::8) BLM 1 & BLM 2 - Manafont ::9) BLM 1 & BLM 2 - Blizzaga 3 ::10) PLD - Invincible ::11) BLM 1 & BLM 2 - Thundaga 3 ::12) BLM 1 & BLM 2 - Finish off as needed (-ga2, or T3s should be all that is needed) Note - We take one BLM/rdm to Dispel Shell from Z, casts after both Sleepgas --FFXI-Apollyon 20:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Rabbit upon death? "If you kill Shikaree X or Shikaree Z but not their pet and then wipe, the pet will not return to the original spawn locations, but stay where it was when the wipe occurs. Hate will be reset, it just won't move. This can be dangerous because if you are killed by the pet or die in aggro range, you won't be able to Reraise without getting hate." I don't believe this is entirely true of the rabbit, my group was able to reraise directly on top of the rabbit and not have it aggro.--Nombly 02:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Videos 1PJ7k_kSiY8